


Something Changed

by miles_from_home



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrinette, Canon Compliant, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Post-Troublemaker, Season/Series 02, post-glaciator, subtle identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miles_from_home/pseuds/miles_from_home
Summary: (Set after S2, ep16 “Troublemaker”, The one where Ladybug's miraculous was almost removed and everyone questioned whether or not Chat had seen and Adrien was rather cocky to Marinette at the lockers).Things have changed between Ladybug and Chat Noir, but also between Marinette and Adrien. Marinette can't explain the change, but maybe Adrien has the answer.





	Something Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first one-shot I wrote for Miraculous and the first fanfic I ever shared, so it's a bit clunky, but I don't want to rewrite it.  
> I was inspired by Adrien’s Chat-ish behaviour in the locker room at the end of Troublemaker. It was originally written from Marinette's (first person) POV, but I didn't like it, so I just quickly changed it around.  
> Me writing under 1K is a real struggle!

That night on the rooftop when Chat had prepared dinner, Marinette thought they’d worked things out, but something changed after that night. 

Chat was still Chat, but, well… different.

 His playful flirting that normally drove her nuts became less and less, and in a strange way, she actually missed it.

Things at school changed too.

Marinette and Alya were not spending as much time together now that she and Nino were a thing. She found it even harder to string a sentence together in front of Adrien after he found out about the pictures she had of him in her room. This was made worse by the fact that he had started chatting to her more, presumably because he was spending less time with Nino. She really wished she had Alya beside her in those moments to reassure her and try and calm her down, even if Alya laughed at her, knowing that her efforts made no difference.

But now the change made sense…

Today Adrien had messaged her after school to say he’d picked up her textbook by mistake and could he come by to drop it off.

He must have been nearby because she never got the chance to tell her maman not to send him upstairs to her room and that she’d come down to meet him – nope, too late.

The hatch to her room opened and the sight of that golden hair and those green eyes appearing above the frame made her jump, throwing her phone in the air. Adrien deftly lunged forward and caught it inches before it hit the floor. He grinned, suppressing a laugh as he handed it back to her,

“Hi, Marinette.” 

Was it her imagination, or was he starting to take pleasure in her awkward clumsiness?

He sat on the chaise lounge and apologised for the mix up with the books as he fished it out, leaving it on the seat beside him, next to his bag. He ran his hand through his hair, “I actually had another reason for coming to see you,” he stood up and pointed to the trapdoor above her bed that led to the rooftop balcony. “Can I take some pictures from up there for a project?”.

She managed to splutter out a “Sure!” and gestured for him to make his way up.

Watching the way he nimbly pulled his way through the gap made her feel a little lightheaded, hindering her own attempt which nearly ended in disaster. If he hadn’t caught her hand as she nearly fell backwards she surely would have hit her head off the frame on her way down.

Adrien swallowed a laugh again, but his grin remained, a sparkle in his eyes like he’d just told himself a good joke.

She tried to hide her embarrassment, sitting down on the edge of the little table hiding her face, but watching him through her hair.

He quickly took some snaps of the skyline and made small talk which she tried to answer with nods rather than attempt words. When he was done, he thanked her and she walked him down to the front door, thankfully managing to achieve the decent without mishap.

Just as he was about to go he smacked his head, “I’ve left my bag in your room!”

She was going to offer to go and get it for him, but before she could get the first few words out, he was midway up the first flight of stairs, taking them two at a time.

He returned at the same speed, his bag over his shoulder, and wasting no time he hurriedly ran out the door shouting his adieu whilst glancing over his shoulder, a look of mischief and excitement dancing in his eyes. 

There was something very familiar about that look, but not from Adrien…

 She stood behind the door for a few seconds to collect herself before rushing up the stairs to find her phone; she couldn’t wait to call Alya and tell her everything. She was making her way swiftly across the room to her desk when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. There, propped up on a cushion on the chaise was a single red rose and a note that read -

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, although hopefully, I have improved a lot since I wrote it!  
> Alternatively, come find me for a chat on Tumblr, @ miles-from-home where I'm sure i'll be wanting to discuss Season 3... 3 more days to go!
> 
> Stay Miraculous!


End file.
